


WincestReverseBang Artpost - In Love and War. - by SinnamonSpider

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: After everything they've been through together, Sam decides it's time to cross that last line.Dean, as it turns out, needs some persuading.





	WincestReverseBang Artpost - In Love and War. - by SinnamonSpider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Love And War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975315) by [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider). 



> It was an absolute privilege to work with Sin, the work she put in, the words she wrote, the world she built, just so amazing and more than I ever could have hoped for and I can't get over how amazing this fic is. Thank you so much hun. The fic was so awesome I just had to create extra art for it ♥.

**Original piece that inspired SinnamonSpider's fic!**

**Title Header.**

Gif to go along with the story :D

**Sam and Dean in the club.**


End file.
